Forgetting the details
by Kaileychicago
Summary: Dawn wants to win her first Grand Festival, but has she been over working herself? With some time left til the Grand Festival on the first of summer, she spends it practicing. But Paul reveals that she has been forgetting two important details.


_Here's my entry for Surfergurl14's Ikarishipping Summer contest. _

* * *

><p><em>Their was never a day where Dawn will slack off training in all her days at Hoenn. She finished easily, and is just awaiting the Grand Festival that takes place in the start of Summer. She got her five ribbons fast, only losing one contest as far as most people know. <em>

_But, she hasn't had any fun _because of her determination to win the Grand Festival. Everyone noticed it; her mom, Zoey, Kenny, and of coarse Paul. He didn't care about the Grand Festival, contests, and _her. _

However, he doesn't mind pestering Dawn for his own amusement. And with three days til the start of the Grand Festival, he has his chance. But, what could his plan be?

"This is impossible." For hours she has been working on the _perfect _move to get through the first round. She thought of it that same morning after a strange dream of floating glittery rocks. But, Togekiss was either missing or Mamoswine kept refusing to listen. She didn't blame Mamoswine, it was frustrating. But, she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Mamoswine, ancientpower! And Togekiss, go and use Sky Attack!" Dawn yelled. To her relief, Mamoswine listened after refusing to do so a few minutes ago. _I think Togekiss can get this! After all these long hours this combination WILL work!_

A smile appeared on her tired face. _Finally, now we'll just do it again to make it perfect in time for the Grand Festival in three days. Hmm..where too next after this festival? Kanto? Johto? _

"How about you get your facts straight before you even think about the next region to explore idiot." said Paul. He was watching her, for how long was he there? Those questions raced through Dawn's mind. _I knew he was here, but he barely remembers my name so why does he care what I do? _

"Oh hi Paul." said Dawn trying to sound as polite as possible. They weren't on good ends, even after the battles of the Sinnoh League. They didn't despise each other as much as before, but they aren't friends or friendly towards each other. _Our relationship….not love, not hate, not like, not dislike. We're about the middle of that. _

"Don't even act like you are excited to see me Morning." replied Paul, catching her "act."

With lack of sleep, frustration from the combination not working for hours, being nervous for the Grand Festival, _and _already thinking about what to do next she called back her Pokemon, walked away from him as much as she can trying not to explode.

_He can't even remember my name, or can he? He knows a synonym at the most. _Her stomach growled, she hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. _Great, just what I need to add to everything wrong today. _She clutched her sweaty fist. _Who does he think he is! He doesn't know a thing about contests, he should only be doing this if he was my rival or someone in the business. _"Jerk…." she yelled at him.

He half-smiled, "You look cute when you're mad. Even though you are down right ugly." he replied back. _She's actually pretty cute when she's not mad too. God damnit I feel like a pedophile looking at her. Hopefully she wears shorts under that short skirt. _

"HEY! I'LL FIX MY HAIR UP LATER." Dawn exploded. _Idiot! He had to finish his journey in Kanto quickly and choose Hoenn next! Why couldn't he have chosen another region? Why does he even look and critic my looks? Not everyone has a perfect ten in looks everyday like some people. _

"Calm down Princess, you may want to get some damn sleep too. Nice combination, even though contests are dumb and girly. But you may have forgotten with that ditzy brain of yours that the first round is showing off _one _pokemon?" His cold voice echoed though her brain.

"One pokemon!" said a surprised Dawn. _One? Not two? How could I have forgotten! I wasted close to about a full day on a move I wouldn't need? If he doesn't care how does he know this? _

"Because you are an idiot, I am just smarter. A trainer should have knowledge on more then their main interest." replied Paul reading her look of worry on her face. He was getting bored, she was more nervous than mad now. He wanted to aggravate her.

"AND CONTESTS ARE JUST AS MUCH WORK AS BATTLING MR. KNOW-IT-ALL!" screamed Dawn. _I am not an idiot! He'd be like this with lack of sleep. Contests are SO much more work. We coordinators have to combine moves of pokemon to show off their beauty and work. They just need to battle. We need to fight too, and make it look appealing. _

"And the first of summer is tomorrow idiot. So if you want Office Jenny to think you've been underage drinking get some damn sleep and practice a little tomorrow to start that stupid girly festival of yours." Paul snapped.

Dawn's hands shook with worry, _tomorrow? But I was sure it was in three days! _"Maybe you have a point Paul." She _needed _something to eat. She needed to rest, but she needed that individual Pokemon contest starter to get past the first round.

"Of coarse I do, get some rest and go practice with your weakling pokemon later Drawn." snapped Paul. Holding himself back from smiling an evil grin he merely turned around getting as far away from the bluenette as possible. He didn't know why he pointed out- he would enjoy seeing or hearing about her failure. However, while some may not know. He has a heart. Not a big one, but he has one.

* * *

><p>Dawn went to a local pokemon and human restaurant close to where the Grand Festival of Hoenn will take place. To her dismay, her stomach growled in front of maybe five or six people. Blushing slightly, she laughed it off while waiting patiently for her food.<p>

"Hi, welcome to my mom's shop! How may I help you?" replied the energetic cashier. Her brown eyes were full of excitement. Some may guess she enjoyed helping out.

"I just want a hamburger, and water please. Also, may I have some pokemon food if it is not too much trouble miss?" Dawn answered politely. The cashier smiled and nodded. Giving her the money, Dawn waited for her to finish preparing it all.

"Thank you!" said Dawn. She walked outside waving good bye to the people there. Putting her food down, she reached into her yellow backpack and started to call out her fix Pokemon.

"Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss." called out Dawn. One by one her pokemon from her first adventure with Ash and Brock appeared. The hot summer weather was appearing. She loved summer the most, Sinnoh was the coldest region however, but the summers where just as hot as summers in the other regions. But this was Hoenn, different than Sinnoh. Hotter in her opinion too.

Putting down the pokemon food into six different plates, she tried a bite from her own food. "Delicious!" said Dawn. She hasn't been cooking or designing as much as used too. But, she planned too after the Grand Festival is over with. Finally, she poured some of her water into her Pokemon's empty bowls. She had a small amount herself, but she cared more about how her pokemon where.

"Maybe I should fix my hair now…while my pokemon are still all drinking." said Dawn. _Paul did comment on how I looked like a mess. But maybe I'll take a nice shower in the Pokemon Center then go and fix my hair. _Surprisingly, she's been washing and fixing her Pokemon over herself. She didn't care much about her looks as much as before.

Her Pokemon finished soon after words. Dawn took out their poke balls and called them back in so they can go back and get some rest. The last thing she will need is too be out very late, especially when the Grand Festival starts tomorrow.

When she went into her room, she took a quick shower and fixed her hair afterwords. Then, she tended to her Pokemon. She planned the first round routine to be with Quilava. The fire-type pokemon has done the combination a few times when they practiced. Dawn was confident enough to know that her pokemon will pull her through to the next round. Finally, after a interesting day she fell asleep. Her stomach was not growling, she wasn't sweating, and her hair was combed and fixed. While she was nervous about the up-coming grand festival she knew she needed sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning world!" said a refreshed and excited Dawn. She leaped out of bed and changed to her usual attire. Fixing her hair quickly and eating some left-over bread from a few days ago to fill her stomach, she almost forgot one thing: putting an x through the date yesterday which helps her remember what the date is the next day.<p>

After putting out her pokemon's food, she looked through her bag and found the Piplup calendar which she forgot to check the last few days. Pulling it out she put an _x _though yesterday's date. She was about too put it on the date today, but she noticed it did not say _the first day of summer. _Three days from where she put the last x, she noticed it said the first day of summer there.

"But Paul said the first day of summer is today!" _But I forgot yesterday, what if I forgot those last few days too? But I'm sure I did it those days!_

Piplup walked over and examined the map. The blue Pokemon pointed at the date that said _first day of summer. _Nodding her head, Dawn noticed that the Grand Festival was _not _today. But, when she originally thought.

"That purple-haired eggplant!" she yelled. _But he was right with the one Pokemon in the first round rule! Wait, what if he lied about that too? But in my last festival I am sure it was one pokemon in the first round. But why would he lie about this? Wouldn't he want me to fail? I got extra rest, since when did he care about me?_

Suddenly, Dawn heard a familiar voice congratulating its Pokemon. She ran outside, it was time to see why _he _decided to play a joke on her.

"Electivire, good job. You've gotten stronger from that battle in the Sinnoh League." said Paul. He called back his Pokemon, he was prepared to leave the place and go to the next town.

"PAUL!" screamed Dawn. She rushed towards the purple haired trainer. She didn't look so happy, but better then yesterday.

"What do you want princess?" said Paul. _God damnit, she probably figured it out. But seeing her freak out yesterday was fun. Maybe today I can do something to get this idiot over the edge._

"Oh, wouldn't you know?" said Dawn. _He has the nerve to be like that, especially after lying to me about the Grand Festival date. But why? He doesn't care about me._

"Yeah, the grand festival isn't today, but in two days." said Paul.

"Why did you lie to me! That was not a funny joke!" said Dawn.

"Because you needed to rest idiot. You need to practice but not commit yourself twenty four seven. Now can I go to the next town and get a gym badge before I make you cry?" snapped Paul. _Stupid girl, why doesn't she just be happy she got rest and go on to doing more of those girly combination moves._

"Wait, Paul?" asked Dawn. _So he does care a little about me then. That's why he lied so I'll rest and recharge for the next day! He was worried about my health and how I'm not resting. _

"Yes, idiot?" snapped Paul. He looked annoyed, obviously he didn't want to stay any longer.

"Thanks, I'll practice hard but still rest." said Dawn. She ran up and gave him a hug. And then, planted a small kiss on his cheek. _Paul didn't even pull away. _

"Can you get off of me you stupid girl?" said Paul. Dawn obeyed. Her cheeks flustered red. But she enjoyed that moment they had. Even though Paul's pride is too big for him to say something nice to her, she knows he cares. In the littlest things he does.

As Paul walked away from her, not knowing when they'll see each other again, Dawn said good bye. And like usual Paul didn't answer back. But she had a feeling that in his heart somewhere _deep _inside he is waving back.

"Maybe it's the summer heat starting to get to me." said Dawn. She regretted kissing him on the cheek, he may think she is in love with him and find another way to tease her. But she only halfly regretted it.

* * *

><p>That was kind of…summer like? I guess:P Even if it isn't I enjoyed writing this one shot. I haven't written in fan fiction for a while. Ack, good thing school is ending. I would love to make it multichapter but err yeah work again:P but i have a good ikarishipping (maybe;) multichapter idea i'll do in the summer. Maybe this will be multichapter. I donno.<p> 


End file.
